


Oil spill

by Blue_Food_1



Series: • LOONA One-shots • [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Food_1/pseuds/Blue_Food_1
Summary: Chuu cooks
Series: • LOONA One-shots • [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Oil spill

Chuu was cooking up some chicken fettuccine in the kitchen for the rest of the girls. 

Well, let’s just say... 

I’m a really really good chef.

Okay, okay fine I suck at cooking, one time I was making some cheesy potatoes and “accidentally” spilled some joe momma’s orange foot cream. Well I mean it is the same color?!? 

You get my point, I suck at cooking.

I’m going to make this chicken fettuccine and I’m gunna make it right.

I pulled out my phone a searched up a recipe-What? Did you really expect me to know one?

Joe’s seasoned, salted, roasted, chicken fettuccine.

The girls loved roasted things and I could top it off with some fresh rosemary and parsley. It would be perfect!

Okay, step one, boil water in a pot and add the pasta in till ready.

I did as they said and sliced chicken strips well waiting. I added a drop of oil and set the bottle aside.

Okay, your doing great know just don’t mess up Chuu don’t.

Now season with salt and pepper. And did but with my own twist, some rosemary. basil, barbecue sauce, and I probably added too much but that alright. I’m sure the girls won’t mind. They were once again dragged out of the house by HyunJin to Square Love cafe.

Now I just need to wait in till my pa-Wait how long has it been!

I opened the pot. Were you supposed to stir it??  
Well it looks edible at least. I don’t know about the taste though..but surely with Chuu’s special seasonings it will taste delicious!

Now add a drop of oil to the pot of pasta.

I’ve got this, I picked up the bottle an-wait I have to pee. I ran to the closest bathroom which was in Vivi’s room. Then I remembered I still had a big bottle of oil. Meh. Who cares....

And dropped the bottle of oil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got out of Vivi’s bathroom which was very clean and pretty. She always liked her bedroom clean and tidy.

Chuu looked down to find and pile of spilled oil on Vivi’s floor.

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... it’s fine.” 

You can clean it. You can clean it. You can clean it. You can clean it. You can clean it. You ca-“CHUU COME HERE WHY IS THERE BURNT PASTA IN THE KITCHEN?!?” Yelled Vivi.

Oh no, oh no, Vivi is home. 

She might as well die now. 

She heard foot steps lead into the room. Vivi entered with a mad face see looked down. And her face looked more mad if that is even possible. She ran past Vivi and out the door.

Vivi took a deep breath.

“CHUU I ASKED YOU TO COOK NOT BURN DOWN THE KITCHEN AND NOT NOT AT ALL POUR OIL ON MY BEDROOM FLOOR!! IN FACT I DONT EVEN KNOW HOW YOU CAN DO THAT! WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING WHY YOU DID THAT HUH?

**Author's Note:**

> I like bread..actually I don’t like white bread I only like well, bread.


End file.
